<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pineapple highs and ocean dreams by vanillaprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047178">pineapple highs and ocean dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaprince/pseuds/vanillaprince'>vanillaprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, another story where armin sees the ocean, beach au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaprince/pseuds/vanillaprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>armin learns that experiencing the great wonder known as the ocean can happen twice in the same day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pineapple highs and ocean dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, thanks for checking out this work! i was heavily inspired by the new mystery skulls album, specifically "heaven." it's my current jam, and i hope it can serve as inspiration when reading this work. i was also prompted by my own desire to go to the beach... i can't go even if it's nearby, but i hope to return one day. </p><p>this is a short story i made while i cry over my multi-chapter project. perhaps this will motivate me to keep going, to become a better writer, and work on my creative stuff. </p><p>i hope everyone enjoys the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft sounds emitted from the radio, the lyrics vaguely mentioning blinding lights amidst some type of 80s-style beat. Sun rays drifted in and out of the car as the vehicle progressed through a winding road, obscuring the view forming on the horizon. Eren found the rays blinding at times. Stretching himself just under the protection of the sun shield, he drove in an awkward, straightened posture that made him seem too short to drive. A rage welled within Eren as another car cut him off from the right turn. As a fist balled in anger ready to bash the car horn, he stopped mid-air, realizing anger was not the best idea at the moment. Through a momentary glance at the passenger side, as if he was about to head check, Eren noticed his passenger, a blond boy, fast asleep against the passenger window, face obscured by strands of brightly colored hairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll be there soon, Armin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization of Armin fast asleep forced Eren to stew in his own anger as he continued with the journey. Calming himself from the momentary rage, the song on the radio changed, one that brought a similar 80s-style beat mixed with fresh future funk vibes. The song’s lyrics promised a place where a pair could “dance all night” at a mystical place where the “music [was] to die for.” Although a random song in the radio queue, Eren found the meaning to be coincidental to his current plan. Eren did not mind the odd timing, for his logic followed laws of fate rather than assuming no purpose. Perhaps he did not intend to dance with Armin all night long, as their destination was not necessarily ideal for club music and borderline video game dances. Armin was never the type to dance, anyway, for even the smallest of victory dances were considered “embarrassing” in the blond’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In contrast, their destination could be considered a heaven equivalent, a place that Eren hoped would leave the blond breathless. Their intended destination, a scenic point that overlooked a small coastal town, had one of the best views of the ocean. Touted in articles as “the best place to get engaged” or “the best place to propose,” the internet romanticized the place enough to create a small plaque dedicated to lovers. Eren recalled countless photos and videos that depicted the sight, a scene that, beyond happy couples and hearts circling the setting sun, envied even the best photographs of the ocean. Although photos of cars crammed next to each other in a small space bothered Eren, he hoped the place would be calmer by the time of arrival. The scenic point would not necessarily be...scenic if couple after couple detracted from the real sight: the sapphire expanse that stretched from corner to corner of the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed odd, then, for Eren to consider a place with such romantic connotation, even though the two were close friends. Despite all the information posted on travel websites, blogs, and even community commentary on the navigation application, Eren knew this spot had to make the list of “necessary places to visit.” While Eren was nervous the romantic reputation of the spot would distract from his intent, he hoped Armin was smart enough to see his point. Armin was smart, as he could often analyze situations carefully yet maintain high accuracy. The last problem Eren needed was an awkward car ride home, a stern lecture from Mikasa about relationships, and embarrassment from his friends. As Eren sighed, he pressed on as the radio transitioned into its next song.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond his own thoughts, even if the spot was not a mystical place, like Asgard or Mount Olympus, Eren hoped Armin would enjoy the place, a place to “die for,” just like the radio song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>。.:☆*:･</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past day, Eren and Armin drove around the sleepy beach town to explore, try new foods, and spend a day away from high concentrations of carbon pollution. The idea was Armin’s in conception but Eren’s in execution. Armin, who wanted to travel to the town previously, had a lifelong desire to visit the ocean. Originally from a land-locked area in the country, Armin found the idea of the ocean to be a heaven on earth, one that held wonder, curiosity, and excitement within its sapphire expanse. Eren remembered countless stories of Armin’s childhood, one that involved his grandfather fostering a passion for the sea and intellectual curiosity. Armin’s main source of support passed at a young age, forcing him to grow up faster than he would have preferred. As the blond grew up, his dreams of the ocean lapsed further from his reach. Each plan to visit the sea resulted from sudden deadlines, emergencies, and clashes in schedules. The blond found himself dejected more than the last, even entertaining the idea that he would only ever see the ocean in two places: in dreams and in death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren, who recently found himself in between a career change, proposed the idea as a way to relax, destress, and forget about the anxieties of life for one day. Although his idea was initially met with protest, Eren, who found nothing better to do with his rare, newfound time would not take no for an answer. With the weekend approaching, Eren knew his plan had to unveil itself soon, and fast. After he arrived at Armin’s apartment for dinner, Eren slapped down a printout of “purple goodness” pancakes, tickets to a sunflower field, a photo of pineapple soft serve, and a beach. Taken aback, Armin attempted to reject the printouts as a good joke since there was no way the two could make the trip in one weekend. Eren, unwilling to back down, said that he would not leave until he heard a yes, a threat he was serious about as he brought a duffel just in case. Armin, shocked at Eren’s persistence, agreed after dinner, a couple of drinks, and hours of competitive video games. The blond was not surprised his friend considered extreme measures, but perhaps, he thought, this was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Eren’s plan appearing flawless on paper, the trip was not without its fair share of mishaps beforehand. The day began with a two-hour drive from the city to the coastal town, one that found Eren at the driver’s seat while Armin served as the trusty co-pilot, balancing roles as chief navigator, DJ, and snack supplier. Despite the lengthy trip, the drive itself was not meant to be two hours long; rather, the pair encountered a few snags along the way. Although Eren was confident in his driving ability, which was driven by his own self-reassurance that the two would make it one piece, it would be an understatement to say that the drive was anything but safe. After cursing out other drivers, risking three speeding tickets, and taking one too many wrong turns that resulted from previous frustration, Armin feared for his own life at multiple points during the drive. The blond offered to drive after the first road rage episode, though reassurance by Eren prevented a change in “chief pilot of the car” (Eren’s words, as Armin remembered). Lack of reassurance for Armin was a concern, especially since Eren was not the easiest to calm down after stressful, angering situations. However, even with Eren’s driving and a delayed arrival, the two managed to arrive at their first stop in one piece. Armin breathed a sigh of relief upon stepping out of the car at their destination, relieved that the worst of the trip was seemingly over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their first destination, Eren and Armin stopped by a local eatery reviewed and raved about in online magazines and newspapers back in the city. Known for their ube pancakes drizzled in a sea of syrup made from the same source, this stack of “‘purple goodness pancakes’ was bound to addict anyone, whether they knew it or not”; at least, according to the article, the pancakes would be the highlight of anyone’s journey to the town. Eren and Armin would find out that the internet did not lie for once, for the two demolished the plate in record time, one even the waiters thought was surprising, especially for tourists. The two realized after the fact that they should have ordered two plates instead of one, but with more sights to visit, they left with only minor regrets. In the aftermath of their excitement, the two forgot about the existence of social media, leaving the memory of the “purple goodness” in their minds rather than a feed for bragging rights. Maybe Sasha wouldn’t have to know about an elusive pancake made from an intriguing purple sweet potato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following pancakes, the two then drove to the local sunflower farm, where the owners had just opened for visitors. Upon arrival, the two saw a short video about respectful practices in the sunflower farm, including designated areas acceptable for photographs. As the two followed a path through the sunflower fields, they arrived at a spot with dozens of sunflowers of a similar, five-foot height, with one flower in exception. Standing at roughly eight feet tall, this stem stood above the rest, almost as if it was both superior and an outcast to the rest of the section. As he took a spot under the outlier, Armin removed his sunglasses, placing it on top of his extra-wide brim sun hat. The brim itself covered most of the blond’s face in a shadow, though according to the blond, the hat was a necessary addition for the summer. Striking a peace sign, the blond offered a cheery, wide smile for the camera. Armin felt like summer, and with a sea of yellow extending for what could be miles, the sight left the blond with a warm feeling within his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trading places with Armin, Eren began to pose for his own summertime photos before the sounds of light buzzing caused him to jump from his spot. Although he initially started with swatting bees away, more tiny critters appeared from the sunflowers, almost as if they were summoned by the queen. Eren cursed to himself, wondering where the bees were when Armin had his photographs taken a few minutes prior. As Armin held up the camera, unaware of the commotion on Eren’s end, he began with a customary countdown for photographs. A sudden shout jolted Armin from his concentration, placing the phone back down. Sudden movements combined with curses and shouts from Eren elicited giggles from the blond, who thought the moment was too good to miss. Without skipping a beat, Armin raised the phone back up and snapped a few “candid” shots of Eren freaked out, just in case the two needed a good laugh back at home. The photos would be their secret, at least, Armin’s secret.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK, A BEE,” Eren screamed, running to Armin’s location. Clutching Armin’s arm, Eren scanned the surrounding area in search of the bees from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, bees are probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Armin began, attempting to offer some reassurance to his friend. As the blond held up a hand in the air, a honeybee softly landed, crawling across his index finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin, what. the. FUCK are you doing????? It’s gonna sting you!!” Eren released his hold on the blond, distancing himself from the blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin chuckled, turning toward a nearby sunflower. Raising his hand to the sunflower, the bee flew off his hand, finding its way through the sea of flowers. “Relax, he’s gone now! If you’re kind, the bees don’t get as aggressive. Did you still want to take photos--”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I think we got enough. Let’s go. Bees, no. Photos, pass.” As Eren finished his sentence, he pulled Armin back onto the dirt path back to the visitor center. Unaware of the “memories” captured on his phone, Eren found himself in an Olympic fast walk away from the sunflower fields. At that point, Eren was content with one of the cheesy visitor photos with his face as the pistil of a flower. Yeah, Jean would find that photo hilarious enough for blackmail, but that horse face was also not the target of bees on a chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the ordeal at the sunflower fields, the two then drove to a nearby beach, one known for its surfing competitions, white sand, and an array of local vendors serving anything from street food to fresh fruit. Exiting the car, Armin’s eyes lit up in wonder. The ocean, an enormous natural body that he only ever saw in photos, was a real, tangible aspect of nature. While Armin attempted to contain his excitement, a bewildered expression formed upon his face, wanting to see more of what the ocean had to offer. Eren, who was still in a sulk from the bees, declared they would explore the vendors first. With hours of time left before they needed to head back, Eren imagined a short food break would not hurt. If anything, food had a magical power, one that could erase the bees from recent memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving their car, the two ventured through the vendor area, unable to decide on anything that caught their eye. Nearing the end, Eren spotted a large photograph for pineapple soft serve within an actual pineapple. Armin thought that was too good to be true, especially since it contained a significant amount of pineapple; this fact did not stop Eren, however. Without further hesitation, Eren immediately placed an order for pineapple-ception, while Armin found himself content with ordering a normal soft-serve cone. A short wait revealed the monstrosity of Eren’s order, showcasing not only an actual pineapple for a cup, but also pieces of cubed pineapple, a tacky parasol decoration, and bright pink hibiscus. Armin managed to snap a few photos, one of the orders itself, another with half of Eren’s mouth mid-devour. Armin chuckled at Eren’s method of attack, finding the brunet’s face-first approach less optimal. By the time Eren managed to finish his dessert, he declared a moratorium on pineapple consumption for the next decade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three brain freezes and several photos later, the two began their trek across the beach, taking in the sights around them. From dogs playing fetch in the water, to sunbathers in desperate need of sunscreen, and even a lifeguard rescue, the beach itself was lively for a sleepy town. Perhaps this was the result of more attention to the town, perhaps this was an abnormally busy weekend. For Eren and Armin, however, who arrived at the town without many ideas of what to expect, the two took in the sights as active observers who interacted with their current environment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Armin yelped at the cold sensation left by the tide. Despite the warm temperature outside, the ocean was colder than he initially imagined. Yet, Armin found himself at ease on the border between land and sea. With each tide bringing in newer waves, each varied in their intensity against his legs, Armin thought of this almost like a greeting from the ocean, an introduction of sorts. Even if Armin could not understand anything the ocean had to say, Although he lamented the fact he could not enter the ocean -- a decision solely based on his inability to swim -- Armin was nevertheless grateful for the chance to experience the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traversing through the sand, the two found a spot beneath a banyan tree to rest for some time. Finding suitable spots between the meeting of sand and tree roots, the two sat under the shady shelter provided by the tree. While eyes focused on the varied tides that rolled onto the shore, the two quickly engrossed themselves in conversation on various topics: current life plans, Armin’s new cooking show obsession, Eren’s latest fight with Jean at the club, stories from their childhoods, and even comparisons of milk tea shops back in the city. Every now and then, Armin funneled his toes into the sand, as if to plant himself near the ocean in a similar fashion to the banyan tree. Eren followed suit unconsciously, though he would argue it was to avoid a massive sunburn on his feet. After all, he did not need a sandals tan that would take some time to disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, sandy feet were the least of their concerns, for time slipped away faster than the two would have preferred. What was once blazing sun in the distance turned into a cooler sea breeze, one that made the sunshine tolerable. However, the entrance of the new breeze also brought in thoughts of returning back to the city, an inevitable part of the day. With the sun transitioning into a softer intensity over the beach, the two decided to head back to the car, a bittersweet moment that signaled the end of their day out of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun-filled excursion had worn both Eren and Armin out, though someone had to make a sacrifice and drive the two back. Eren, not quite reformed from driving the two into the city, promised Armin that he would limit the road rage to two car honks and ten curse words total. If he broke that promise, Eren propositioned, then he would buy Armin dinner for one week at any place of his choosing. The blond found this arrangement amusing, to which he chuckled at the feat Eren was about to accomplish. Armin figured Eren would road rage beyond what was promised, though the blond also imagined Eren would take this somewhat seriously. After all, once Eren found something to motivate him, he never faltered until he achieved his desired result. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was surprised to learn that his plan to drive the two back was a success. He thought Armin would see through his bluff immediately, as the blond often did when Eren acted upon impulse. While others thought Armin was nervous and apprehensive, Eren knew the blond was always analyzing a situation, contemplating situations to offer the best course of action. This unsuspecting trait created some anxiety for Eren as Armin would have easily argued for equity in driving for the day. Despite Eren’s own thoughts on Armin’s decision, he also theorized that the sun took an immense beating on Armin, as the blond fell asleep not ten minutes into the car ride. Despite his task at hand, Eren himself also felt somewhat tired, though the rotation of songs on the radio was enough to keep him awake and alert. As Eren took a right turn, he found that his destination was just up ahead. Pulling up to the spot, he shifted the car into reverse, backing up into a spot in the middle of the lot. With a mixture of his head and the backup sensors, Eren shifted the car into park as the sensors made a long din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin, we’re here,” Eren whispered, as he opened his door to exit. “There’s something I gotta show you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh...huh?” the blond’s voice is groggy, sleep’s embrace had not yet released its grasp on the boy. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times to reorient himself to the new surroundings. As he pulled his seat upright, the blond unbuckled himself to exit the car. Armin was confused, unsure of why they stopped. The area had no resemblance to the cramped atmosphere of the city, nor was it anything Armin remembered from their drive into the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Armin exited the car, he found Eren opening up the hatch of the car, a few pillows, snacks, and a blanket arranged with some organization. Confused, Armin was unsure of this arrangement. The blond thought they ate through all the snacks on the car ride to the town, but there before the blond was a basket full of gummy bears, chips, biscuits, cookies, and even his favorite, mini cakes. The scene reminded him of what teenagers would do on a first date, though to his knowledge, he was unaware of their outing constituting a date. Armin did not think Eren was the type to lie, though the sight before him raised some questions for the blond. Even with the questions that circled his mind, Armin could not help but smile as he took a light-hearted approach to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this supposed to be a date?” Armin asked, giggling at the sight of an open trunk decorated like a makeshift couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Armin, it’s not, trust me,” Eren began, placing both hands on the blond’s shoulders. Shifting their direction away from the car, Eren gestured to what appeared behind. “Just take a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What--?” Armin began mouth agape at the sight before him. In the foreground, a series of tiered ledges of varied shapes showcased an abundance of trees, almost as if the standing giants were meant to be decorations. Further below, portions of the town could be seen, villas arranged neatly along the coastline. A road separated the structures between what Armin presumed was the rest of the town. The juxtaposition of nature and civilization appeared to maintain balance; in contrast to the big city, the town was nowhere near overdeveloped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, even with Armin’s marvels of the foreground, nothing could prepare him for what rested on the horizon. The same sapphire ocean, the one Eren and Armin explored no more than three hours prior, filled the rest of the scene. Its blue confines ranged in color from seafoam to the deep cerulean nature photographs highlighted. While Armin found the ocean beautiful, he was unprepared for the sunset that formed along the horizon’s edge. The surrounding sky created a gradient of pinks, oranges, and yellows that formed a landscape straight out of a museum painting. Armin saw sunsets before from vantage points at the top of towering skyscrapers, yet this particular sunset had a different mood, a different emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured we could watch the sunset before we headed back,” Eren began, breaking the lull between the two. “The internet suggested this was the best scenic point for sunsets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin reached over, embracing his friend for a moment. A sudden rush of emotion filled the blond, causing tears to well up from his pupils. Armin’s sudden emotions caused him to break away, wiping the tears that formed along his face. The blond felt embarrassed at the sudden emergence of tears, though he was unsure how else to react. As Armin pondered for a moment, he did think it was suspicious that Eren attempted to drive under what seemed to be ridiculous conditions. While Armin did not think he was played for a fool, even if others might think so, the blond started to feel a sense of genuine euphoria. Even with all their adventures throughout the day, Eren managed to sneak one last sight into their day. Armin realized, then, that every one of Eren’s actions led up to an experience that allowed the blond to finally reach the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For that, Armin was forever grateful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Eren,” Armin thanked, leaning back into the car. “This is everything I imagined, and you made it possible.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know a place, where we can go, where the music is to die for--</p><p>i wanted ube pancakes while writing this; i hope you want them too. and, go listen to mystery skulls on youtube, spotify, and bandcamp for all your future funk/synth needs.</p><p>thanks for reading again! please leave any feedback or comments, i'd greatly appreciate anything to improve or work on for my next project.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>